punkfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Bones
Broken Bones are a hardcore punk band founded in 1983 and led by Anthony 'Bones' Roberts. They evolved from the band Discharge, and in later moved into crossover. They have released eight albums, two EPs and a number of singles.Broken Bones complete discography on Metal Archives.com The band has gone through a number of line-up changes over the years and have toured internationally. Career Broken Bones are from Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire, England and were formed by guitarist Anthony "Bones" Roberts in 1983 after he left Discharge.Dem Bones press-release on Jungle Records.net. The original lineup included Tony's twin brother Terence 'Tezz' Roberts (also ex-Discharge) on bass, Nick 'Nobby' Dobson on vocals and drummer Darren 'Bazz' Burgress. Their first single "Decapitated" was released in January 1984, with the follow-up single "Crucifix" released in May 1984. Terry Roberts left the band to join U.K. Subs and Paul 'Oddy' Hoddy replaced him on bass. This line-up signed to Fall Out Records and recorded the band's first album Dem Bones, produced by Mike Stone. They toured around Europe and North America, mostly as support.Listing for Dem Bones on Discogs.com In Germany, the first two singles were gathered on the mini-album I. O. U...Nothing and released through Aggressive Rock Produktionen.Listing for the I. O. U....Nothing mini-album on Discogs.com During their North American tour, the band met James Hetfield and Scott Ian at their CBGB show in New York. Upon their return to Britain, singer Nick Dobson had decided to remain in the US and Hoddy took over vocal duties, reducing the band to a trio. With this line-up the 'See Through My Eyes' single was recorded, produced by Colin Jerwood.Listing for the See Through My Eyes single on Discogs.com, (accessed, 11 December 2014). The songs were also included in the U.S.-only album Bonecrusher that was released through Combat Core Records (the rest featured on an unreleased EP).Listing of the Bonecrusher ''album on Discogs.com Towards the end of 1985 Hoddy left to join Conflict, and Terry Roberts resumed bass playing duties. and the F.O.A.D. album was released. Eventually the band ground to a halt. Later the band reformed once more with the original line up to record 'Trader In Death' ep,on the newly formed RFB recordings owned by Rab Fae Beith from UK Subs, a record the band cites as their best recording. Bones reformed the band with a new line up of Cliff on drums, Quiv on vocals and Darren "Thrasher" Harris (of Exit Condition) on bass. This is where the band took a more metal turn with their music, releasing "Losing Control". Two more albums were to follow with the 12 inch release "Religion is Responsible" and another album "Stitched Up". After these albums' release, the band's touring and recording fell into remission. In 1996 Broken Bones reformed. Bones as on guitar, Quiv on vocal, Hoddy on bass and Dave on drums. They released their first studio album in 8 years, "Without Conscience" in 2001 and in 2004, they released "Time For Anger, Not Justice". Both albums bring the band back to their roots as they play the brand of hardcore they're most well known for. They still gig and tour regularly. They were the last band to play before 2006's ill-fated British Invasion concert in San Bernardino was shut down. They played their last show with this line up supporting the UK Subs in 2010. In 2012 Broken Bones were to reform again, this time with original member Tezz Roberts back on bass, Bones on lead guitar and also returning to the group is Karl "Egghead" Morris of The Exploited, who played on the F.O.A.D. album. New to this line-up are Jeff "JJ" Janiak on vocals from fellow Stoke-on-Trent band "Wasted Life" and now singing for Discharge as well, and Andy Dawson of "Billyclub" on drums, but Karl Morris and Andy left the band and Dave took over on drums. Influence Broken Bones has been cited as an influence by some of today's most prominent punk, metal and hardcore acts such as Metallica, Anthrax, Hatebreed and many more. They have also been key in the development of thrash metal (and its offshoot, crossover thrash) as bands such as Slayer have cited them as being a key influence. Discography Studio albums *''Dem Bones (1984) *''Bonecrusher'' (1985) *''F.O.A.D'' (1987) *''Losing Control'' (1989) *''Stitched Up'' (1991) *''Without Conscience'' (2001) *''Time for Anger, Not Justice'' (2005) *''Fuck You and All You Stand For!'' (2010) EPs *''I..O..U....Nothing'' (1984) *''Trader in Death'' (1987) *''Religion Is Responsible'' (1990) *''Death Walks the Streets EP'' (2009) *''Dead & Gone'' (2014) Live albums *''Live 100 Club'' (1985) Singles *"Decapitated" (1983) *"Crucifix" (1983) *"Seeing Through My Eyes" (1985) *"Never Say Die" (1986) *"No One Survives" (2003) Compilations *''Decapitated'' (1987) *''Dem Bones / Decapitated'' (1990) *''Brain Dead'' (1992) *''Death Is Imminent'' (1993) *''Complete Singles'' (1996) *''Bone Club, The Very Best of'' (2005) *''A Single Decade...'' (2009) References Category:British hardcore punk bands Category:Hardcore punk bands Category:Hardcore punk Category:1980s bands